


carry on

by iRockYourSocks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRockYourSocks/pseuds/iRockYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on." -Queen "Bohemian Rhapsody"</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongofHopeandHonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofHopeandHonor/gifts).



> unbeta'd yolo

_Jet._

_Oh, spirits, anyone_ but _Jet._

She remembers the day she met him, swords swinging, stick of wheatgrass between his lips, the setting sun glinting off his hair and homespun armor, and she remembers thinking of how _cool_ he looked, level headed and confident. She remembers the feel of his sure arm wrapped around her waist, his smug smirk, and her heated blush as they traveled through the leaf cover to his hideout.

She liked feeling needed, feeling like more than a woman that just cooked and cleaned for two unruly boys. She wanted to master waterbending, so she leaves with the promise to return, return to him and his effort.

The note in her hands is deeply creased, torn in some areas from constant opening and closing.  The words on the page are smeared, the groves from where the pen pressed too hard into the parchment a testament to his urgency to complete this mission.

Her fist clenches, relaxes, the crumpled paper flittering to the floor. Katara places her head in her hands, unsure if she should be sad, or furious, or a toxic mix of the two.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, he was supposed to wait for her, wait for her so they could help save the world together, or at least keep this small area safe.

Katara storms out of the hut, eyes glistening with unshed tears, finds her brother and Aang with Appa on the riverbed. She leaves the note there, doesn’t see the need to keep it. 

_Didn’t mean to make you cry_ , his rough scrawl said. Terse, to the point, a final request.

Jet may not have kept his promise, but she’ll keep hers.


End file.
